The Quest
by DooDooBomb
Summary: The Quest for the Necklace of Power


(Copy Right: I don't own Lord of The Ring I just like to steal their ideas.  
Bring it on!!)  
  
Lord of the Chink: Fellowship of The Chinks  
  
Prologue:  
  
In the Land of middle earth. The Goddess Nilesh the Giver gave each land a power. A power possessed in a shape of a necklace. She gave 3 Necklaces to the Human Kings Terran. 4 necklaces to the Elven land – Cyrus. 2 Necklaces to the Dwarven kingdom Mormodine. But one Stood in the way of peace and obedience. The Dark lord Nicoles. Nicoles raped Nilesh to extract all her powers and forged it into a dark enegeiz. He forged One Necklace : TO rule Them all. All of middle earth rallied into the final battle. The War of the 7 Kingdoms. At last a brave warrior Jusdin Beheaded Nicoles. And threw the wretched necklace into the seas of Galligan. Nicoles One day vowed to return to see fit to reclaim what was his. This is where the story starts.  
  
The Eccounter  
  
The clouds drift effortlessly through Middle Earth. In the grassy knolls of Hyden Park. The sun shined its splendid rays threw the willows and oaks right unto the Cottage of the Son of Garu. The Door creeks open revealing an asian around the lower heights. He stared directly into the sky as the wind blew the fresh morning air about him  
  
Galuf: Ahhhh what a wonderful day. ( He walked a little out past his garden when he heard a blast of trumpets in the distance. A young boy ran past his gates.) Young lad!!! What is this I hear  
  
Lad: In the distance his majesty cometh. The King of Rohan approaches. ( Galuf wondered of this approach. For he had known the King for all his life. They grew up together on the Island of Longius. When he was picked to be heir of the crown Galuf set forth to Hyden Park to become a trapper.)  
  
Galuf: *thinking* Hmmmm why know all times shall he now makes his great arrival. ( His thoughts were interrupted as the roar of cheering and horse abrupted into his yard. His majesty the king arrived on a white Stallion clad in think red armour. Only seen was his Chinese like glasses and all around spiky asian hair )  
  
King: Hark I beseech thee Galuf the Trapper son of Garu. ( Garluf kneels)  
  
Galuf: May the sun give way for thee Bastard King of Rohan ( Bastard gets off the Horse and gives Galuf a hearty hug)  
  
Bastard: Aye my brother most many moons since I last saw thee  
  
Galuf: This time was great. But I know you did not come all this way just to catch up on past times ( Bastard's face grew more serious)  
  
Bastard: Let us go inside I have a great weight which I must unfold to thee ( Galuf and Bastard walk inside his hut. The small hut contains what would you find in an ordinary hut. They sit down in the table next to fireplace.) Galuf I bare urgents news ( Bastard takes out a peculiar Necklace. In all tin silver its trident shape sparkles. Holding a cross like symbol in the middle. ) The Time has come for you to follow your destiny  
  
Galuf: ( at once recognizes the necklace) I know what you have come for and I will not don the necklace  
  
Bastard: This is your fate which your father before you accepted and so must you  
  
Galuf: Iam myself and not my father I will not take the necklace  
  
Bastard: You must all of middle earth hangs in your small hands  
  
Galuf: Bastard why don't you just take the necklace ( Galuf pushes the necklace toward Bastard)  
  
Bastard: Noo, no, I've already wear the Human necklace Chene – The Necklace of Might. It powers would corrupt and who knows what power I would tear this world asunder  
  
Galuf: I don't know why its my responsibility  
  
Bastard: Am I wasting my time for the Man who once inherited the 7 tools of the Bandit King  
  
Galuf: That was a long time ago  
  
Bastard: What is made cannot be unmade  
  
Galuf: *exhales ( Galuf looks out the window and pauses for a few seconds. He returns his sights to Bastards. Picks up the necklace and places it around his neck) I do this for Hyden Park not for you ( Bastard looks mildly content) What now  
  
Bastard: We must journey to Wantagh the Council awaits ( Galuf pauses for a moment and thinks about what mess he got into. He stares at his necklace for a few seconds and leaves with Bastard)  
  
Chapter 1: Genesis  
  
In the High Courts of Wantagh. A great council had begun the allianced races of middle earth have all gathered there. Man and Men alike. Stood on a great podium facing the east is Marianna The High Priestess. The clamor of talking from all races flood this circle which everyones sits.  
  
Marianna: May I please have silence in this council ( The noise suddenly wavers) Thank You! You all know why we are gathered here today. We speak of the evil which once ( Just then clattering of horses beat in. Enters the King and Galuf on the same horse) Ahhh the pillars of our meeting are here.  
  
Bastard: (kneeling) Greetings Priestess ( looks over to Galuf) *quietly: Pssst Galuf bow  
  
Galuf: (kneeling) Ano Delude tul  
  
Marianna: Ahhh I see You are learned in the tongue of the Chinks  
  
Galuf: Yes my father once bore this burden along with his pirate crew.  
  
Marianna: And so his blood must continue this burden  
  
Bastard: High Priestess He is still of a young age  
  
Galuf: *thinking: Hmph iam older than him  
  
Bastard: Must he carry this weight alone  
  
Marianna: As you all know the circumstances of this journey  
  
Galuf: No I was not informed  
  
Marianna: I will let Rose The Northern Queen of the Common Elves speak of this ( from a corner and Elder Elf stands dressed in the finest elven silks across the land.  
  
Rose: Young Trapper you have a long journey before. Look into my mystical eye to see into the sights of the past ( Galuf stares into here eyes and witnesses images as she speaks) Many Moons ago Nicoles the Dark Lord. In his kingdom on the out scourges of Mordor. He forged the Dark Necklace is the magma of Mount Poon. There and only there can the dark necklace be undone. Galuf shakes his head to nod of the trance)  
  
Galuf: You must be crazy Nicoles has like a bajillion men surrounding Mount Poon. I can't breach their defenses  
  
Rose: Fear not Young Trapper. The King will go with thou ( Bastard Nods) And I will send one of my nobles with you to help thee. Legolas!!! ( From behind her appears an asian elf though strange be it he is mad talls and stuffs)  
  
Legolas: Iam here my liege  
  
Rose: You have been here and heard this trappers strife do u accept your mission?  
  
Legolas: Yes I Will assist him. For the Honor Of The Common Elves  
  
Galuf: Sweet Road trip  
  
Rose: Legolas The Ranger I hereby grant u leeway for your journey. You may go make the properations  
  
Marianna: High Queen of The Common elves. I think it is to hasty just to escort the necklace with only 2 men. Up all against the forces of evil  
  
Rose: Priestess I do see your point. Would any suggest who would accompany them ( Just then A man dressed in a hood and scary looking robe stands up)  
  
Dortin: Iam Dortin from the Temple of Scion. Birth place of Socerers. Let me lend you one of my disciples to quest with them. For I know she will be some use to them. ( He raises his arm and behind him stands a girl dressed in a robe. She waves at the party.  
  
Garluf: Hi ( she waves back)  
  
Dortin: She is my second apprentice. Sift the Mute  
  
Bastard: Hmmmm right ( Sift walks ups to them and nods)  
  
Galuf: Alright I guess we're one big happy family lets go  
  
Marianna: Be not so hasty. You have yet enough strengh to quest for mount poon. Go west and follow the river. On your way to Mordor there is Wirewood Forest. Befriend the Wirewood elves. They lurk deep in the woods and have centuries crafted secret magics. Maybe they would be of some use to you.  
  
Legolas: Affirmative  
  
Marianna: But for now rest young heroes in the morning you will start your trek. ( They all go into beddings and restore there hp. The morning sun rises and discovers all the night time mist from the lands. Our heroes are left saddleing their horses.  
  
Garluf: In you go baggage ( Garlug stuffs what seems like a backpack with seven compartments)  
  
Bastard: Seems like the old Garluf hasn't changed ( Bastard chains a sword unto the horse)  
  
Garlug: Yet you still carry that sword around  
  
Bastard: It almost cost me my life for this sword I ain't about to give it up  
  
Legolas: That's good to hear you guys ( already on horse) We all need to bring our lucky keepsake on this voyage. ( puts quivers) Magical Quiver Underflow. Magically makes my arrows endless  
  
Bastard: OH yeah ( pulls out Sword) This is the sword carved out of  
  
Garluf: Well I have The Seven ( just then Sift motions for them to leave. They each look at each other then saddle their horse. Each knowing that this journey just begun. That the fate of middle earth were in their hands. 


End file.
